


Strange New Feeling

by amberxwrites



Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [11]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, and i guess ste is too, based on the spoilers they've given, i love the haters to lovers trope, i ship it so fucking hard, it's happening it's hAPPENING, james is secretly pining, marnie knows all, stames is gonna be canon, this is just my idea on what could happen next week, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: James had no idea why he was secretly pining over his mortal enemy, but it was happening.
Relationships: Ste Hay/James Nightingale
Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Strange New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> guys.. guys.. stames is gonna be canon !!! i'm so happy omg XD

Have you ever been attracted to someone you've always hated?

Ste and I had hated each other since day one. I was after Harry and he didn't like the attention I was giving his boyfriend.

And then I met John Paul. I fell in love and Ste was so jealous that I was dating his ex husband that he slept with John Paul behind my back.

So I tried to get my revenge by framing him for the murder of the mother of his kids, Amy. Ryan was in it with me and I was so sure we were going to get away with it.

That was until Ryan got cold feet and exposed the entire plot to Ste. He confronted me and I was forced to tell him that Harry was the one that really killed her (despite finding out months later that it was Ryan).

Harry went to prison, Ste was released, and we went back to hating each other from afar.

He focused on his new relationship with Ryan and I tried to distract myself with Kyle.

But then Harry was released and just when I thought he was mine, he broke my heart by going straight back to Ste.

I got my own back on him though. I slept with Harry behind Ste's back and had an affair with him for months. It was only when Harry finally called things off with Ste and I had him all to myself that Ste and I stopped speaking.

I had Harry and Ste had his racist mates.

And then Harry died, Ste left the village, and a whole lot of shit happened.

After having not seen him for a year, I didn't know how I'd feel about Ste when he came back to Hollyoaks. When he caught my eye that day outside the Dog, I was dead set on teasing him about how badly he destroyed his life. But looking into his desperate, lonely eyes, I took pity on the man.

So much that I offered him a job.

Of course it was a ploy to make John Paul jealous, but I was serious about the job offer.

And after taking an extended break to look after Sid, he finally took it.

I thought I could handle seeing him everyday. I was more worried about how Sami would feel working with the guy that terrorised his family for months.

But it turns out I was still the only one who let Ste get under their skin.

I thought I would feel anger and irritation at seeing his smug grin and hearing his mindless teasing every day.

I definitely didn't think my first thought would be _'has his ass always looked that good?'_

After that, I knew I was screwed.

~~~

The first time Ste and I got close was a couple of days after he started cleaning the law firm. Verity was on a date with Sami so I had the whole place to myself.

Minus the maid.

I knew I had to focus and get my work done, but I couldn't help the way my eyes flickered up every few seconds. I gazed at him from behind, watching in awe as he swayed his hips to the beat of the music playing through his earphones.

I bit my lip, trying to work out why I was suddenly attracted to the man I had spent the last four years hating. I'd always known he was fit, but I'd never actually thought of him in that way before. Not properly.

But now that was all I seemed able to do.

"Hi sweetheart." Marnie made her presence known, pulling me in and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Hello mother. How are you?"

"Stressed beyond belief. The Salon is packed and I'm already low on staff as it is." She pouted.

"I could help out." Ste offered, pulling out on of his earphones. I licked my lips and eyed him up and down, looking away before I could get caught.

"Would you do that for me darling? Thank you so very much!"

Marnie grabbed him by the cheeks, practically beaming as she pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"He is a good man James. Why can't you find yourself a boyfriend like Ste here?"

I glared at her, Ste failing to hide his smile.

"Is that all?" I asked, making the irritation in my voice perfectly clear.

"Yes. Are you coming over for lunch?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "I have way too much work to do. I'll just grab something later."

She nodded, running a hand through my hair as she turned her attention back to Ste.

"Do you mind coming in later this afternoon for your first shift?"

Ste opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it.

"No, mother, he can't. I need him here."

"It'll only be a couple of hours. I'll have him back here in no time."

"I'll work hard when I get back, I promise." Ste reassured me.

That wasn't the reason I wanted him around, but sure.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. Have him back before five."

Marnie sent us both one last wave before leaving Ste and I alone once more. My eyes were almost automatically glued onto his ass once again, only this time he noticed.

He smirked, meeting my gaze with a knowing look.

"Like what you see, Nightingale?"

I scoffed, praying my cheeks weren't red.

"You wish."

He let out a chuckle, popping his earphones back in.

~~~

"Looks like someone has a crush on the cleaner, hmm?"

My eyes widened, head snapping to the side to see my mother's conniving smile.

Sami and Verity had come back from their date early so I found myself taking my work over to the Salon.

To work, definitely. Not because I knew Ste was still there.

I hadn't been shy with my staring, but I didn't think it was that obvious that Marnie would notice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, avoiding making eye contact as I scanned over some paperwork.

"James, you're my son and I know you. Do you really think you can keep your feelings a secret? Especially when you're practically drooling over the sight of him."

I lifted up a finger, brows furrowed. "I was not drooling!"

"Ah, so you admit to the staring?"

She smiled at me and I got the sudden urge to run away, but I didn't. I didn't even deny it. I was staring. I couldn't stop myself from staring.

He was.. fit.

"Make a move." She murmured. "You'll never know otherwise."

As she walked away, Ste met my gaze once more.

And it was only when he smiled at me that I realised just how I felt about the guy.

I threw my paper back onto the table, deciding to just go for it.

What's the worst that could happen?

"Ste, come here." I ordered, patting the seat next to me. The Salon was empty and after Marnie realised what was going on, it was just him and I.

"Whats up?" He questioned nervously. I stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decide whether or not to actually go through with it.

It was too late now.

"Please don't hate me for this." I whispered before I pulled him in, our lips smacking together with such force that I almost fell backwards. I pulled away after a few seconds, observing his reaction. He didn't look angry, which was a good sign.

I didn't know how he was feeling.

That was until he kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad @randys_sidechick


End file.
